Madeline Rose Tracy
by xsarahx96
Summary: what if the Tracy brothers had a younger sister? what happens when the hood comes calling? Movie verse. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Madeline Rose Tracy. I'm 11 years old. I have 5 brothers. Scott who is 24 years old, John who is 22 years old, Virgil who is 21 years old, Gordon who is 19 years old and Alan who is 14. My dad is billionaire ex astronaut Jeff Tracy.

My family were out on another mission. Allie was at school with Fermat. I was sitting in the lounge watching the rescue on TV. I was so scared. I saw Thunderbird one plummet to the ground but it managed to get back up again. All I could think about was Scotty. But I knew he was okay. I switched off the TV and made my way into my bedroom. I laid on my bed. I just wanted them to come home. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"Come on in!" I shouted. My dad walked in my room. I shot off my bed and ran and gave him a hug.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you guys are home. Nobody's hurt are they? What about Scotty?" My dad started laughing. I shot him a confused look.

"Easy there, sweetheart. Everyone's okay. No one was hurt. And Alan and Fermat are back as well." I was happy. All we needed was Johnny back from 5 and then the whole family was back together again.

"Come on Maddy, Onaha's got dinner ready." I took my dad's hand and walked into the kitchen. I ran to Scotty and gave him a massive hug.

"Hey baby sis. How are you?"

"I was scared Scotty. Thunderbird one nearly crashed and I thought you were injured." I felt my breathing go fast and I couldn't get my breath back.

"Hey honey its okay. No one got hurt. Just breathe deeply" i nodded.

"I'm okay Scotty. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Maddy. Now let's get some food before Gordon takes it all." I jumped on Scotts back and he gave me a piggy back to the dinner table.

A while later I was in the pool with my brothers playing volleyball. I struggled as I was quite small.

"Come on little one catch the ball" Gordon teased.

"Hey! I'm trying but you guys are chucking it to high for me." I looked at Scott and did my puppy dog eye look. I saw his face crumbled and he passed the ball to me.

"Thank you" I shouted happily.

Then the alarm went off which made me jump out of my skin. As it made me jump, i went under the water but breathed in. The next thing i knew someone dragged me out of the water, but everything was muffled. I started coughing and chucking up water.

"It's okay Maddy, just try and breathe" I couldn't make out who was talking to me. I was just so dazed. Finally everything was focused and I tried to get up, but Virgil was pushing me to stay down.

"Please Virge i want to get up"

"Sorry little sis, you need to lie on your side. Gordo has just gone to get the oxygen for you."

"No really i'm fine. The alarm it just scared me."

"It was just the security alarm. Alan and Fermat have probably done something they shouldn't have. Dad won't be happy" I tried to get up again but the sudden movement made me cough.

"GORDON I NEED THE OXYGEN NOW!" i heard Virge shout. The next thing i knew, i had a mask over my face and the oxygen was really helping.

"Come on Maddy, I'll take you into the infirmary. Get you warmed up a bit." I nodded and Virge picked me up and took me.

Virge did his final checks on me. I kept thinking to myself what a little baby I am, being scared of an alarm.

"Can I go now Virge?" He turned around and smiled at me. He knew that I wasn't a big fan on the infirmary as it scared me.

"Of course. You need to keep this nasal cannula in, until tomorrow morning so your oxygen levels can rise again. But Go to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

"Night Virge. Thank you." I smiled at me. I left the infirmary and said goodnight to my brothers. As I left the lounge something was in my mind. So I went to find dad. He was in his office just finishing a call to John. He disconnected the call to John and I walked in.

"Daddy?" I said quietly.

"Hi sweetheart." He turned and faced me and his face suddenly clouded with worry.

"What's happened? Why are you wearing the nasal cannula?"

"The alarm scared me which made me jump and I swallowed water as i went under and i choked."

"What? Are you okay now?" He said picking me up and putting me on his lap.

"I'm fine daddy. Virge said i need to wear this until tomorrow to get my oxygen levels back to normal."

"That's good then. Now, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, umm..."

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"You know mommy? What happened to her?" No one ever told me about mom they only said that she died but didn't tell me why. I looked up at my dad to see he had tears in his eyes.

"Well, you were only 8 months old but we your mom was on the way home from shopping with you when another car crashed into the side of her car making it roll off the road. You had a bleed in the brain but it was stopped and you were absolutely fine within a few weeks where as your mom died in the car."

"Oh okay. Thank you daddy. Goodnight, love you" I kissed my dad goodnight and went to my room. I didn't know what else to say.

I woke up the next morning but i didn't feel like breakfast. I left the nasal cannula and oxygen cylinder outside the infirmary and went down to the kitchen. I just sat at the table and drank orange juice. I didn't talk to anyone.

"Are you okay Maddy?" Scott asked me. I just nodded.

"Where's Alan? Have you seen Alan Maddy?" I shook my head.

"He's probably moaning about yesterday" Gordon said. I got up and left the table and headed for my room.

"Sweetheart please talk to me" I turned and faced my dad. I gave him a weak smile and left.

I was on my laptop but suddenly the emergency alarm went off. I ran into the control room and met up with Scott and Gordon on the way. I stood at the corner of the room.

"How bad brains?" My dad said.

"Thunderbird 5 major damage..." I blanked out. I ran to John's portrait. I went undetected. Brains saw me but i mouthed _don't tell them_ to him. He lowered his head.

"Thunderbirds are go." My dad said and we made our way to thunderbird 3s silo. I put on the uniform that Onaha made for me. I got into thunderbird 3 and my dad noticed me.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm helping dad. I don't care if it's dangerous. I need to help." My dad smiled at me and I sat next to Scotty in the chair. My heart was pounding. I didn't know what to expect.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

**I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the reviews and the follows and the favourites everyone!**

**Chapter 2**

We were near thunderbird 5 i could see it in the distance. It was so broken up. Bits of metal were flying everywhere. I grabbed on to Scotts hand. I was scared. Then Dad, Gordon and Virge were starting to dock. It was so quick. We got all the equipment together and my brothers were running down the corridor towards thunderbird 5. My Dad shouted John's name. I stopped and couldn't move i stood in the doorway.

"Maddy? Are you okay?" Gordo asked me.

"Yeah i'm fine." I took Gordon's hand and he took me to John before running off to help Scott.

"Maddy? What are you doing here?" he sounded so weak.

"I'm here to help you" i smiled and him and gave him a hug. Virgil knelt beside us and started giving John oxygen.

"How are you feeling John?" Virgil asked him.

"Sick" my heart dropped. I've never seen him so ill before.

"Please don't be sick. Space and sick are not a very good mixture." John laughs.

"I know. But little brother i can arrange it for you." Virgil slaps his head. I saw dad come towards us. He knelt down beside me.

"Why did you come sweetheart?"

"I wasn't going to stay at home. I wanted to come." I smiled at my dad.

"Okay, but if you feel unwell at any point tell me. That goes for you too John." Dad took the oxygen mask from Virgil and held it for John. Suddenly an alarm went off. Scott ran over to the controls and Gordon followed. I saw John close his eyes.

"We got a constant warning light on our EPS system" Scotty shouts. I turned to face John. I gave him a nudge to wake up.

"Hey Johnny, are you okay? You with me?" He nodded. Dad shouted at Scott and i took the oxygen mask from him as he got up to assist Scott and Gordon.

"Virge, i'm scared" I said my heart was pounding.

"Don't worry Maddy, we'll get back to 3 and go home. We are just waiting for Dads command." I nodded and gave Virge a hug.

"Back to thunderbird 3 now" I got up and ran to Scott. Gordon tried unlocking the door but it wouldn't work.

"The locking mechanisms jammed." I started panicking but i wasn't gunna let it show to my family.

"_Attention, Thunderbird 5. You see I have taken over your facilities. You no longer control your operational systems._" I stood in shook and stared at the screen. Who was this guy? What did he want from us?

"OK, you have our attention. Who are you? What do you want?"

"_How rude of me. You can call me the hood."_ I gasped. "_Now, listen, Mr Tracy. We won't be negotiating. I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob banks, starting with the Bank of London. The money system will be in chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible_."

"You'll never get away with it!" Scott shouted.

"Why the Thunderbirds?"

"_An eye for an eye Mr. Tracy_" i looked at Scott. He put his arms around me and held me close.

"An eye for an eye?" I decided to blank out. I just couldn't listen to him anymore. I just wanted to go home. I wanted everyone to be safe.

I zoned back into reality just as the screens went black. Dad was ordering Scott to do things. I ran to dad and held his hand.

"How long will that give us?" Virge asked.

"About 4 hours" I looked at John. My heart plummeted. Were we gunna die? Virge helped John to a chair. Scott and Gordon started doing works to the machinery.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah i'm good thanks daddy."

"Good, come on guys we'll get out of here." I gave him a weak smile and went and sat down next to Virge and Johnny. But before I got there another alarm sounded. I looked at John and Virgil but suddenly there was an explosion. I felt myself being flown across the room and hitting something at the end. Then darkness hit me.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_(General POV)_

"Scott, Gordon, Virgil, are you guys alright?" Jeff shouted.

"We're okay!" Gordon replied.

"Dad!" John shouted kneeling beside Maddy, feeling for a pulse.

"Maddy? Sweetheart can you hear me? John is there a pulse?" John nodded in response. Jeff sighed in relief.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_(Maddy POV)_

Eurgh my head is killing me, whatever just happened is starting to affect me now. I put all my effort into opening my eyes but my eyelids wouldn't move. I heard voices around me.

"Maddy? Can you open your eyes for me?" That was Virgil, by the sound of his voice he had been asking me the same questions for ages. Then somebody grabbed my hand. I put all my effort into moving my fingers and after a while my fingers were responding. I moved my fingers so i could grip that person's hand. And it worked.

"Well done Madeline, can you try and open your eyes for me?" I try and i could feel my eyelids responding. I opened my eyes slowly and woke up to see relieved faces.

"Welcome back sis." John said to me. I smiled at him.

"Daddy, head... hurts" I croaked.

"It will do sweetheart, you banged your head in the explosion. Virgil has giving you some painkillers. Can you sit up?" I tried to nod but it hurt.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Come and sit with me Maddy" john offered. Dad and Virge helped me up. I got to John and sat on his lap. Then Scott and Gordo came over.

"You alright little one?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, i'm fine Scotty, just sleepy." I started to close my eyes. I could so easily fall asleep right now. Somebody nudged me. I opened my eyes and it was Gordon, kneeling in front of me.

"Hey, you need to stay awake for us" Gordon said, this attracted the attention of Virgil and dad.

"Maddy, you can't fall asleep. I don't know how bad your concussion is." Virge said. I rolled my eyes. I would have thought he would have some sort of idea. Scott and Gordon went back to fixing the wires and Virgil and dad walked off to do something else. I just sat on Johns lap. I put my head against his shoulder. It was comfortable. I looked at the screen and it was flickering. Something was coming through.

"Dad!" It was Alan. I was so glad to see him.

"It's Alan!" John shouted. Everyone ran towards us.

"Alan, where are you? Are you safe?" My dad asked. I could see he was worrying.

"I'm at the satellite relay station with Fermat and Tintin. Fermat's gunna hack in the main control system to give control back to you." I smiled at my Brothers and dad. I can't believe it. Alan is actually gunna save us. Suddenly the picture started to break up.

"Alan, what's happening?" My dad asks. I was panicking. Once we lost transmission, we had no hope.

"Dad can you hear me? They're jamming the signal. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." It was difficult to hear him. We are gunna lose him and there's nothing we can do.

"That's a negative! It's too dangerous. Follow emergency procedure. Wait for Lady Penelope at the rendezvous point. Got that?" I looked at dad. He needed to trust Alan.

"Dad" Alan shouts. This is it. We're losing him.

"Alan we're losing you"

"Dad!" Alan shouts. The screen goes blank. That was it, the last communication to the island. Everyone is breathing heavily. It is so hot in here. Virgil walked to the screen and started looking at all the figures on it. Scott and Gordon sat on the floor trying to sort out some of the wires but it won't be long till they give up.

"Phew, someone roll down a little window, getting a little hot in here." Dad said trying to make us laugh. It didn't work though. I roll my eyes at him. I know he was joking but we have given up with this now.

"Re entry into earth's atmosphere in 37 minutes" Virgil announces. I roll my eyes again. Trust Virge to make our possibly last 30ish minutes deathy.

"Oxygen's out in 30, so we won't feel a thing." Scott snaps back. Brilliant, fights before we die.

"Stop it!" Dad snaps at them two. Thank goodness, otherwise i might've gone and hit them myself.

"Come on, Dad. The situation's hopeless." Gordon says. I let a tear fall from my eyes. We have really given up. Well, apart from dad.

"No, it's not. We've got people on the ground working for us."

"Alan? He's just a kid." Gordon says. I have to agree with him though. He's only 3 years older than me, even though he could save us, i wouldn't want him to get hurt.

"He's a Tracy" dad replies. By this point i decide to daze out. I get off Johns lap and sit on the floor. As I sit down, my head starts spinning. The air was getting thinner. I decide to lie down on the floor. This caught Virgil's attention though.

"Hey little sis, you feeling okay?"

"M'dizzy Virge" He strokes my hair. Dad comes over to see us.

"Sweetheart, we're gunna be okay you know."

"Yeah... Hopefully"

Then another alarm goes off. This time i feel myself getting lighter and lighter. All my pain went away and I closed my eyes. I hear dad pleading to me to stay awake but it's not happening. I feel my breaths getting shallow. I know I could stop breathing at any point.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_(General POV)_

"Dad, i have a pulse, but she's stopped breathing" Virgil reported.

"Right, the oxygen is right by your head, pass it to me" Jeff said. Virgil pushed the oxygen tank towards Jeff and he started giving Maddy oxygen. Virgil turned around to see Scott and Gordon but saw they were both asleep. He checked for pulses.

"Are they okay?" Jeff asked.

"Pulse is weak but they are breathing, even though... it is... shallow" Virgil said starting to get breathless. "How's... Maddy?" Jeff stopped giving her oxygen and checked her vitals.

"Yeah she's breathing again. Good strong pulse as well." Jeff kissed the top of Maddy's head and let her go. She floated towards Scott and Gordon where she stopped and floated in the same position.

"How are you feeling Virgil?" Jeff asked.

"Sleepy... airs too thin" Virgil started to close his eyes. He started floating towards Scott, Gordon and Maddy.

"Virgil wake up" There was no response.

"John? ... How are... you doing?" Jeff started using the oxygen mask to help him

"Tired, can't breathe properly... sleep ... Now" John closed his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep, John, look at me, keep your eyes open" Jeff pleaded as he put the oxygen mask over John's mouth. He looked up to see each of his children drifting across the control room. After a while Jeff started closing his eyes. He let go of John as the oxygen in the tank ran out and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews ;) enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

The air is getting thicker, i can actually breathe normally again. I can hear dads voice but my eyes won't open. I hit the ground with a sickening thump. All my pain has returned. I start to open my eyes. I can see things everywhere. This is gunna take a long time to clear up. Virgil walks towards me, concern clouding his face.

"Maddy? Are you with me?" Virgil asks.

"Yeah, i'm okay. What happened?" Virgil started helping me up off the floor.

"Alan came through" I am so excited. Alan saved us. I start helping Virgil, Scott and Gordon gather equipment.

"Okay guys we are outta of here!" dad shouts. It is brilliant. We are finally going back to earth. Dad helps John out of thunderbird 5 whilst Gordon helps me. We get into thunderbird 3 and it is brilliant. I feel so relieved that we're back and gunna be okay. Gordon helps me into the seat between Scott and John, and puts the belt over me.

"Thanks Gordon" I say, i am getting really tired but I can't fall asleep.

"What for?" I smile at him.

"For helping me" I yawn and my eyes start to close. I want to go to sleep. I want to get rid of this headache. Someone nudges me. I open my eyes and Virgil is kneeling in front of me. He still looks concerned.

"Maddy, do you know where you are?" I nod. "Thunderbird 3" I reply.

"Good girl, can you tell all the names of the people in this ship now and point at them" I nod. I can feel my eyes drooping again.

"Virgil, Gordon, Dad, Scott and..." I am too tired to answer but someone nudges me again. I swear i'm gunna get so many bruises at this rate. I open my eyes again and Virgil is checking my pulse.

"And?" Virgil asks.

"John" I reply.

"Well done, now one more question, what's your full name?" I sigh.

"Madeline Rose Tracy, i'm 11 years old and I live on a secret island called Tracy Island" Virgil laughs.

"I'm glad you remember, now listen to me, you can't fall asleep okay. You need to keep your eyes open." I groan. Typical, when I don't want to go to sleep they're like time for bed now but when I want to go to sleep they're like you have to keep awake.

"Okay I will" I smiled at Virge and he left and took his seat at the front.

"Now everyone, we are about to undock from thunderbird 5 so get ready to enjoy the ride home" Gordon says to us. I giggle; trust Gordon to lighten the mood. I look over at John who has fallen asleep.

"Hey, how comes John gets to sleep and I don't?" I shout, waking up John in the process.

"John, do not fall asleep. You may have concussion as well. There you are Maddy, okay now?" Virgil shouts back.

"Yeah, thank you" I shout back.

"Virgil Grissom Tracy and Madeline Rose Tracy do not shout at each other. Talk. Do. Not. Shout." Dad says angrily. He turns and faces me and smiles at me. A while later Gordon starts announcing again.

"Okay everyone, we are about to enter the earth's atmosphere. This will be a bumpy ride i'm afraid as someone decided it would be a great idea to orbit and get blown up. Which killed one of our boosters as his tin can decides to explode whilst my baby is attached. Now his tin cans in bits." I bite my lip to try not to laugh. John shouts back at Gordon though.

"OI! My bird is not a tin can. Anyway it's not my fault she got blown up"

"Anyway, we are now entering the earth's atmosphere." The shaking is horrible. My headache is getting worse. I close my eyes. Sleep sounds so good.

I woke up to thunderbird 3 tilting. The sudden jolt meant we have landed. I follow my dad and my brothers as they run out of 3 but I don't have a clue why they are running. They run down the steps towards the river Thames. I slow down. My head is slightly spinning but I manage to get to the railings where they were stood. Looking out onto the Thames i see police boats and then thunderbird 4 pops out of the water. We all start cheering. Alan just saved people. We run to meet him.

"Glad you can finally join us" Alan says to us. I smile at him. He wants to be a thunderbird so badly.

"Hey don't go getting cocky after one mission; we still have a dangerous situation. I need you boys to help with the accident scene. Alan, Maddy you come with me" I nod in response and run with dad and Alan to thunderbird 1.

We got to the bank of London pretty quick. We met up with parker outside the bank of London. We run into the bank. It is so broken up. Bits of rubble were everywhere.

"Alan, Maddy, you guys stay with parker. I'm gunna find lady Penelope." My dad ran off. I grab onto Alan's hand. I was gunna stay with him.

"What about the hood?" Alan shouts. "Look out Parker" Everyone turns as Alan and I run down the corridor.

"Allie, we need to make a plan" I say to him as I slow down.

"Okay, what shall we do?"

"Don't do anything stupid." I say bluntly.

"Okay, and?"

"That's it. Let's go" I drag him down the corridor. We get to the entrance of a room. I see Dad looking at the hood. My heart is pounding. He then looks at us and suddenly he thrown into a cage with Lady Penelope. Alan runs into the room. I stay at the entrance of the room.

"I'm disappointed in you Alan, I thought we were kindred spirits" The hood says to him. I can see Alan getting angry.

"Well we're not, i'm Jeff Tracy's son" He runs towards the hood but he gets chucked across the floor. I run in.

"Leave my family alone" I shout as I run in. Suddenly i'm chucked but with more force. I hit my head again but I don't blackout this time.

"You okay?" Alan asks me.

"Yeah... fine... just bruised" I reply breathlessly. We both look at the hood that flies to the metal walkway above the mole. I look over at Dad. He smiles at me. I suddenly feel very nauseas. I threw up on the floor. Alan's rubbing my back.

"It's okay, don't worry" I nod. He crawls off to go and fight the hood again. Dad keeps telling him to stay back. But he doesn't listen. Suddenly I look around and he's being strangled, in the air. My dad is pleading to the hood to let him go. Alan falls to the floor. I wince. He's gunna have a few bruises.

"He's getting weaker, he can't last much longer!" Alan shouts at dad. I sat in shock. He should have just run. Alan climbs to the top of the mole but the hood turns it on. He jumps to hold on to the railing. I look at Dad. He looks like he's about to have a heart attack. I start closing my eyes. My headache is just too painful. Sleep is so good.

"Maddy? Maddy can you hear me?" The voice was muffled. I open my eyes. It was Virgil.

"Virge? What happened?"

"You fell asleep." I shot up; I look around for Alan and Dad.

"Hey calm down kiddo, the hood has been arrested. Alan and Dad are right over there."

"Are they hurt?"

"No, they may have few bruises but nothing major. Come on, let's get you up." Virgil helps me up and I run over to dad. I give him a massive hug.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart." My brothers join us.

"Listen up guys, Virgil and Gordon; i want you to take Alan, Tintin and Fermat home. Gordon you fly Thunderbird 3 with Tintin, Gordon will show you what to do honey don't worry, Alan and Fermat you kids can pilot thunderbird 1 and Virgil you fly thunderbird 2 but you'll be on your own. Scott, you and I will take John and Maddy to see Mark Wade at the London hospital to get checked over." My dad orders. I was happy. Mark was like an Uncle to us. He always came over when we were injured and he comes to the island for a holiday.

"We've got spare clothes in Thunderbird 2 so we'll quickly get changed and you guys can go. When you guys get back to the island, shower and change and take Tracy one back over here and pick us up. Only you Virgil and Gordon are coming you three kids get some rest. Right lets go"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

**Thank you guys again for the reviews. I have started Chapter 4 and it will be it Scott's POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews ;)**

**Chapter 4**

I was so tired. After this morning's attack it has left us all drained and tired. We were walking to the hospital and I noticed how pale Maddy had got. She looked so ill. John looked in pain and Dad looked like he was trying to recover from today's events.

We got to entrance of the hospital and Mark was waiting for us. He had a massive smile on his face. Well, he always has a massive smile on his face because he's generally a happy guy but a top surgeon. We walked to the top of the stairs and Dad went to shake his hand.

"Jeff, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. I would like you to check over John and Maddy. I tell you what happened later."

"No problem. Oh my gosh. Will you stop growing Scooter? It's rather depressing the height difference you know." I laughed.

"I stopped growing Mark. You're just getting smaller." He slapped my arm and bent down to speak to Maddy. She didn't like people bending down to her but because she is a tiny 11 year old, she's more like the height of an 8 year old, we kinda have no choice.

"How are you Maddy?" He asked her.

"I'm good thanks Uncle Mark. I'm just tired. I wanna go home"

"Let me check you and John over then you'll be going. Come along Johnny boy I'll see you first, let's get this arm and head sorted."

We walked into his private part of the hospital and Dad went through with John whilst I stayed with Maddy in his office.

"Scotty?"

"Yes honey?" Maddy walked over to me and sat next to me.

"The hood. He won't come back will he?" I saw tears forming in her eyes. I could tell she as scared.

"No little one, he's not going to. He's locked up and we'll be safe. Come on lets go for a walk around the gardens." She nodded and we left.

"_Jeff here. Everything okay Scooter?" _I had to ring dad otherwise he wouldn't know where we had gone to.

"Yeah dad, Maddy and I are just going for a walk around the gardens we'll be back soon. How's John?"

"_He's just gone for an x ray now. He's fine. That's okay. Call me when you get back to Marks office."_

"Will do. Speak to you later dad." I disconnected the call and we walked to the gardens. I noticed how Maddy was getting paler and paler.

"Maddy, are you feeling okay?" I asked. I was getting really concerned about her. She didn't reply at first. She looked really dazed so I asked her again.

"Maddy? Are you okay?" I stopped and made her look at me. She looked so confused like she didn't know who I was.

"Scotty?" She asked me. I noticed her speech was slightly slurred. My breath hitched. Did she forget who I was?

"I'm here Maddy. What's wrong? Is it your head?" She nodded.

"Do you feel sick?" She nodded again.

"Right, I'll be 30 seconds. I'm gunna get you a sick bowl okay." I got up and ran but before I reached the doors i heard a smack. I turned around and Maddy was on the floor. I ran back over to her and she wasn't moving. She had a cut to her head where she must have smacked it on the concrete.

"Maddy? Can you hear me?" I felt for a pulse. I was relieved when I found a strong one. I heard a groan and i looked at her. She was waking up.

"Scot... Scotty? I'm fine. I just fainted"

"I know honey. Can you feel everything?" She nodded. "Good, i'm gunna carry you and we're gunna get Mark to see you. Just stay awake." I picked her up and walked back into the hospital.

"Scotty?... i'm... bleeding... i'm... sleepy..." I put her down but she wasn't fully conscious. She was bleeding from her ears and nose.

"Maddy? Come on honey stay awake for me." I shook her arm to prompt her to wake up. She opened her eyes but she was sick on the floor. She lost consciousness straight after. I panicked.

"Maddy? Come on open your eyes." She then started convulsing. I pressed my emergency button on my communicator.

"_Scott? What's wrong?" _Dad's voice came over the radio.

"Dad, please help. It's Maddy. She's convulsing. She's bleeding, just get here now. We're in the private waiting room in Marks private bit of the hospital. Hurry!"

"_Okay Scott. Keep calm we'll be there in 30 seconds Mark's bringing all his medical equipment down." _I disconnected the call and tried to keep Maddy calm. 30 seconds felts like minutes but they finally came through the door and helped Maddy. She finally stopped fitting. I got up and went to dad whilst Mark looked at Maddy.

"Dad, I didn't know what to do"

"Scooter it's okay. Just calm down"

"Okay Scott, what happened?" Mark asked me.

"We went to the gardens for a walk and I asked her if she was okay but I had to ask her twice before she answered but her speech was slightly slurred. She looked very confused like she didn't know who I was, she said she felt sick then I went to get a sick bowl and turned to see Maddy had fainted and cut her head. We got into here and Maddy told me she was bleeding. I put her down and then I saw the blood from her nose and ears and then she vomited and then she started convulsing."

Mark looked really concerned as he was checking Maddy. I looked at Dad who had the same concerned look on his face. I noticed John wasn't with them.

"Dad, where's John?" I asked.

"He's been admitted for overnight observation. He has concussion." I felt my legs go weak and I started swaying. Dad lowered me to the floor.

"It's okay Scotty just breathe. He's gunna be fine. Maddy's gunna be fine"

The next thing I knew nurses were running into the room.

"Right, we need a CT scan fast and get the neuro surgeon down here fast. Get a bed quickly." Everything was happening so quickly.

"No, no, no Madeline Tracy do not do this to us now" Mark hit the emergency button on the wall and another doctor ran in. I looked at Dad. We didn't know what was happening.

"Mark, what's happening?" Dad demanded. Mark didn't respond he spoke to the other doctor.

"Right, 11 year old female showing signs of a severe brain injury. GCS is 7, heart rate 55 and slowing but there is no respiration. I need the oxygen bag now" Mark ordered.

"Dad... please look after her don't let her die" I felt myself being pulled into darkness. I knew i was gunna pass out.

"Scooter, stay awake" My dad ordered. It was really muffled.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

I started waking up after what happened. I felt a lot better. But i didn't know what happened to Maddy.

"Scott? Son, can you hear me?"

"Dad? What happened?" everything was coming into focus.

"You passed out on us. You panicked. You woke up for about 10 seconds and fell asleep." I shot up when I realised that he hadn't told me about Maddy.

"Where is she? What's happened? Is she gunna be okay?" I asked hurriedly. I wanted answers.

"She's come out of the OR. Maddy had a bleed on the brain which was caused by the bangs to her head. But, she did go into a coma and she can't breathe for herself. And, it turns out she had a fractured wrist." My breath hitched. I got up out of bed and made my way to see her. Dad was trying to keep me in bed but i just wouldn't stay. Dad showed me into the private room where Maddy was laying and John was sleeping in the bed next to her. She looked so ill.

I sat on the chair next her bed and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry Maddy." My dad squeezed my shoulder to reassure me.

"Scott this wasn't your fault. Do not blame yourself."

"But if I..." I was cut off.

"No buts. We didn't know how severe this was. None of us could have realised this. Now, Virgil and Gordon have landed on the island and they'll be over here probably tomorrow." I nodded and looked back at Maddy.

"Come on Maddy, we need you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank youuu for the favourites, follows and reviews guys ;) much appreciated... please keep reviewing...**

**Chapter 5**

_(Still in Scotts POV)_

Nothing had changed in the past 5 days, Maddy was still in a coma but John was discharged. Virgil, Gordon and Alan made their way over to the hospital a couple of days ago.

"How's everyone this morning?" Mark asked us picking up his data pad.

"Fine thanks mark" dad said for all of us. I looked over to Mark and saw concern spread across his face.

"Mark, what's wrong?" I asked. Dad looked over at Mark.

"Her temperature is rising but we'll monitor that. Now you guys go over the hotel and get some rest." Mark ordered.

"Yeah i need sleep" Alan said he got up and left the room. The dark circles under his eyes were really obvious.

"Hold up sprout." Virgil shouted and ran for Alan. Gordon got up and followed.

"Dad, you go back to the hotel. I've had enough sleep" John said.

"No, i'm staying here. I've got to be here." I shook my head. I knew where our stubbornness comes from. I took Maddy's hand again.

"Please Maddy wake up for us" I was hoping for a response but there was nothing. "Please, it's my fault you're here. I'll make it up to you"

"Scott, it's not your fault" John said to me.

"It is. I took her to the gardens. I didn't know she felt that ill."

"Scotty, please..." Dad said to me.

"No dad, it's my fault and everyone knows it. I should have kept her here. Now she's in a coma and she may not come out of it!" I shouted.

"SCOTT CARPENTER TRACY, DO NOT SAY THAT!" dad shouted at me.

"She's a Tracy, she's..." John started saying but got cut off by Maddy's monitors beeping frantically. Mark ran in to the room followed by a load of nurses.

"What's happening?" I asked. I watched as they took the ventilator off and switched it with an oxygen bag.

"I need you wait outside. Now" John left the room but dad had to drag me. I was trying to fight him off.

"Dad, I need to stay. Please" I tried pushing dad off me but I couldn't.

"Scott, calm down. Mark will help her" Dad pushed me into the waiting room and we sat down waiting for news.

We were in the waiting for what seemed like hours but it was only about 40 minutes but still the time dragged by. Dad hadn't called Virge or the others because he didn't want to worry them. Yeah right! Mark entered the room. We stood up desperately wanting answers.

"Mark, what happened?" My dad asked.

"Maddy's heart stopped." My heart stopped.

"Even though we had to do 30 minutes of CPR she's come back and everything's back to normal. Blood pressure is a little low and her temperatures a little high but we can deal with it." We all sighed. At least she was back with us.

"Was it because of what i said?" Dad looked at me like I had lost it.

"Were you guys shouting or talking about Maddy in anyway?" I nodded. "It's my fault. I said how Maddy is now in a coma and she may never wake up. I said how I took her to the gardens and she collapsed and I didn't realise how ill she was." Mark squeezed my shoulder for reassurance.

"She will wake up Scooter, Maddy has more brain activity than we first imagined. You can go in and see her." We walked into her room and she's was exactly the same as when we left her. Dad sat back in the chair he vacated and held her hand trying not to disturb the IV lines attached to her.

"Hey sweetheart, Mark says you have more brain activity than they first imagined. You'll be back soon."

"I'm so sorry Maddy, i didn't mean to talk about you like that." I said.

"Remember when she was born?" John asked. I nodded.

"I remember when we told you guys your mom was pregnant again. You weren't happy Scott but you were a teenager so that was understandable." Dad said. I smiled at him.

"She made the biggest entrance in the world. It was a good job you stayed so calm John and it was a good job you came and found me Scott."

"Oh yeah, that was quite a day. I was still off from school with Al and Gordon. Alan was so ill. It was a really bad few weeks we were just ill and couldn't do anything. Mom was really stressed. She passed out when I walked in the kitchen so I made Scott run and get you and when you came back mom was sitting up and she felt fine." I saw dad trying to fight back tears.

"Yeah and when your mom stood up she doubled over in pain and her water broke at only 24 weeks. We thought Maddy wasn't gunna survive but 5 months later she was released from the hospital and she was fine but that was short lived wasn't it." I got up and left the room. Trying to fight back the tears was difficult but I managed it. John came out and spoke to me.

"Scotty? Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine I'm gunna call Virge and tell him what happened." John nodded and left me. I phoned Virge. How could I break it to him?

"_Scott, are you okay?" _sleep was so evident in his voice.

"Um it's Maddy you need to come back" i said trying not to make him panic.

"_What's happened?" _well I made him panic.

"Her heart stopped" i said bluntly.

"_She's okay, right?" _

"Yeah, she's back. Just come. Please" I pleaded.

"_We're on our way" _I disconnected the phone call. I spent a couple of minutes outside thinking but my thoughts were soon interrupted when John ran passed me. I ran into the room and Maddy was fitting. I couldn't believe what was happening. Mark ran into the room with the nurses again.

"Oxygen levels are rising, i need some diazepam please." Mark injected some of this medicine into her IV and Maddy stopped fitting. But Mark switched the ventilator off.

"What are doing Mark?" Dad said angrily.

"Maddy's breathing by herself, look" I watched her chest rise and fall. I was so happy.

"We just have to wait for her to wake up now" John said. I gave him and dad a hug. This family wasn't gunna be torn apart again.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

**Thank you guys! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you every one for the reviews ;) oh and the follows and the faves :) ahh you guys are amazing xx love you guyyss ;)**

**This chapter is still in Scotts POV (whooo go Scott ;))**

**Chapter 6**

We were still here 5 days later. Who would believe that the hood only attacked us 10 days ago. Maddy was still in a coma but she was free of the ventilator it was just the long wait for her to wake up. We hadn't slept properly in days.

"Good morning everyone" Mark said really happily. God knows how he was always happy.

"Morning Mark. Is everything okay?" Dad asked. Mark looked at Maddy's vitals.

"Maddy is doing brilliantly. Her temperature is still a little high but i'm gunna run some tests. It may just be an infection but i want to make sure." John left the room as Mark started taking blood from her. He didn't like needles at all.

"Now, I'll send this up to the lab and we'll see what's happening. On the other hand, tell me truthfully, have you guys eaten properly?" We all looked at each other. Our guilty faces matched.

"Gordon, Virge and me have Mark, we've been eating at the hotel when we go back to sleep." Alan proudly said.

"That's really good boys. Now Jefferson, what about you, Scott and John huh?"

"Well i have eaten this morning. I had a banana and I'll go and get coffee later." My dad said. Mark turned and looked at me.

"Um I haven't eaten since yesterday lunch but i had a cola this morning." Mark shook his head.

"Okay well you go and get yourself food and get your dad a coffee. Now what about John" John was still outside so I spoke for him.

"He hasn't drunk anything for 2 days now and he hasn't slept either. He's managed to eat a little bit but not that much." Mark nodded and left the room.

"John come here..." John walked into the room. "Lay on that bed" Mark pointed at the bed. "Now my friend, one IV line and bag of saline coming up" mark started attaching John to an IV drip. He then got out another needle and put something into his arm. I tried to work out what it was.

"Right, boys you go and get some food and drinks. Now!" Mark ordered. Alan, Virge and Gordo left the room. "Now john, you go to sleep." John shook his head. He was acting like a big kid. "I'm not tired Mark" Mark chuckled. "Oh you will be i put a little sedative in you." I could see John getting more tired as the seconds passed. He was trying so hard to fight the sedative but finally he fell asleep. Suddenly Virgil, Gordon and Alan came running back into the room.

"Dad, you need to help please!" Alan said breathlessly.

"Wha..."

"No dad you need to get people" Virgil said.

"Wh..." Jeff started.

"Now!" Gordon shouted.

"Hold your horses' boys, what the hell is going on?"

"Dad the press are here, you need to get security, they just asked us questions!" Gordon said. I looked over at Maddy and grabbed her hand.

"You'll be okay Maddy, no one will get you" I said to her hoping for her to respond. Her hand started twitching.

"Dad, her hand is moving" Mike ran over and got his pen light and shined it in her eyes. The happiness was short lived when she started seizing again.

"No please Maddy, don't do this now" I pleaded. Mark was rushing around the room getting equipment. We all stood still, in shock at what was happening.

"Madeline Tracy, if you are trying to keep us on our toes, it is working brilliantly." Mark said as he put another shot of medicine into her IV. She finally stopped fitting. "Right I'll get security around this area and the corridors. No one will be able to get in here." Mark reassured us but somehow i wasn't convinced. "On the other hand, I am gunna do one last check on Maddy." Mark started doing all these things trying to wake her up and getting her to talk but the odd time she would respond but no so often.

"Well, she is responding. Especially to a bit of pain so hopefully it shouldn't be long until she wakes up. But i want to do a MRI scan to make sure we're not looking at anything serious with the seizures." We all sighed in relief. Dad sat back down in the chair and held Maddy's hand again. She looked so peaceful. It was just a shame that she looked so ill and thin. I held my head in my hands. Then Virgil spoke up.

"Dad, listen to this."

"_Madeline rose Tracy, the only daughter of billionaire and ex astronaut Jeff Tracy, was admitted to hospital 10 days ago. We have reports that she has suffered a brain injury but we have no confirmation. We hope to get updates soon." _

"I am gunna swing for them" Gordon said, really angrily. I nodded in agreement.

"They have no business to be here. I'll contact my lawyers later. Is the hospital secure Mark?" Dad asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It is. I've ordered an MRI scan for Maddy. It will be in a couple of hours" Mark stated.

"That's fine." Dad replied. I started stroking Maddy's hair but as I was doing it I heard a small groan.

"Maddy?" I said shocked. I looked over at dad. I felt her hand moving.

"Mark, I think she's waking up" I said happily. Mark shined a light in her eyes and she grimaced.

"You're right. Hey Maddy, you're nearly there honey keep coming" Mark encouraged. Her face was making different expressions.

"Come on sweetheart" Dad encouraged. I couldn't say anything. Maddy finally opened her eyes. It took her a bit of time to focus and she looked very confused.

"Welcome Back Maddy, how are you feeling?" Mark asked. She moved her head and looked up at Mark and she stared at him like she hadn't got a clue who he was.

"Maddy? Do you know who I am? Do you know where you are?" Mark asked. I looked over at dad. His face was full of sadness and pain.

"Mark?" she whispered.

"That's right honey, now do you know these people?" She looked at all of us then looked at dad. She stared at him.

"Daddy?" Dad was so happy.

"I'm here sweetheart. Welcome back."

"One more question Maddy, can you name these 5 people?" Maddy smiled at us and nodded slightly, wincing at the movement.

"Al-Alan, Gordon, Vi-Virge, Sco-Scotty, Johnny" She looked at John and stared at him, confused. She yawned and her eyes started closing.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart. We'll be here when you wake up okay?" Maddy nodded and she fell back to sleep. We were all so happy. Maddy was finally awake. It was a long road to recovery but I think we're finally gunna get there.


End file.
